High School Mafia
| image = File:HSM1.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = GMaster479 & scsw | link = | size = 19 Players (Large) | startdate = 07.06.2009 | winningfaction = Goodies & Indies | roster =1) Clozo 2) Abhisk 3) Riranor (Peace*out) 4) Underground Dan 5) Limeliam 6) RPGBully 7) Eeeeep 8) Mekal 9) Phaze 10) Amberrock 11) Kathleen (Blue of thout) 12) Reaymond 13) Andromeda 14) Social Darwin 15) RainThinker (Prince_Marth85) 16) Prof. Templeton 17) Magic_luver101 18) Joe's Student 19) Grey Cells | first = Reaymond | last = 2) Abhisk 3) Riranor (Peace*out) 11) Kathleen 13) Andromeda | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by GMaster479 & scsw based on original design. It began on June 7th, 2009 and ended in a Goodie & Indy tie win in D9 (June 25th, 2009). Game Mechanics Rules General Mechanics: *All investigations count as a visit. *Blocking roles always prevails over killing roles. *If there is a tie for suspension, a coin flip will decide who is suspended. Rules: *Players who have no BTSC (Behind the Scenes Contact) cannot in any time PM another player to reveal game information. *Players may not, under any circumstances post PMs they receive from the host/co-host on the game thread. *Inactive players shall face our wrath. Role Description Hooligans: Wins by being the last faction standing. Have BTSC. Can choose one student to be suspended every night. *'''School Bully M: Can bully a player into submission and block their night action. *'Vandal' M: Can post anything of his liking on the Night post due to his unrivaled spray painting skills (Once per night). *'Rich Kid' M: Bribes the vote counter in the Day, giving him double voting power (+3 if more than 10 people are voting). When investigated will appear to be a random normal student. *'Snitch' M: May spread false rumors about any student of his choice. Rumors last for 2 Night/Day sessions. Action will not be posted. When investigated, the student will appear as a random Hooligan. Students: Wins by being the last faction standing. Only Class Presidents have BTSC, other Students do not have BTSC unless stated. *'Class President' M: May choose to end the day early and pardon lynch if he can RID the individual. The saved player’s role will not be revealed. BTSC with Vice-President *'Class Vice-President' M: Can blacklist a student every Night. The name will not be posted but stays on the list for 1 Night/Day cycle. If the student acts, the Prefect will learn the student’s role (affected by all modifiers). BTSC with President *'School Paper Editor F: She learns the roles of all suspended students and has the option of posting one in the school newsletter. The post will appear in the Day post. *'Anime Otaku''' M: Crazy about anime, he cosplays roles from anime/manga and roams the school at night. **Night 1: Naruto – As a ninja, he may follow a player and learn the actions of the tracked player. Will not be revealed in the night post. **Night 2: Monkey D. Luffy – As a Pirate that ate the Gomu-Gomu fruit, he will not be harmed by anything (cannot be suspended). Attacks on him will be revealed in the night post. **Night 3: Light Yagami – A genius with great predicting ability, he may learn a person’s role for the night. Bypasses modifiers. Will not be revealed in the night post. **Night 4: Kurosaki Ichigo – As a Shinigami, he may RID block any student. Successful blocks appear in the night post. Unsuccessful ones will not. **Night 5 and onwards: May choose any of the above to cosplay, but not the same one two nights in a row. *'Goth' M: Tolerant of everything and given up on life, he may choose to receive all actions targeting a student. Actions targeting him will still apply on top of the actions targeted on the other student. If chosen to be targeted for suspension, only has a 50% chance of being suspended (does not override lynching). *'School Genius' M: May predict 3 actions every night. A prediction will be as such: targets . Gets told which are correct and may choose to prevent a night action. Knows who the Smart Blonde is and have BTSC. *'Smart Blonde' F: Ever ready to clear the Dumb Blonde stereotype, she is able to cure one infatuated male per day. No RID needed. Knows who the School Genius is and have BTSC. *'Computer Geek' M: May hack into the school database and learn the contact information of any suspended player. May then contact the suspended player and ask 3 questions. Suspended player may choose to tell the truth or not. The contacted player will be posted in the Night post, but questions and answers will not be posted. *'Jock' M: All brawns and no brain, may choose to pummel a student every other night and send him/her to the hospital for the school year. Will be infatuated as long as targeted by Queen Bee (or Head Cheerleader) even if RID is wrong. *'Drum Major' M: He may choose to cast a musical spell on any student. A lullaby will disable the student’s actions for the night. A fanfare will disable all actions targeting the student. *'Gay Kid' M: The school homosexual. If targeted by Queen Bee (or Head Cheerleader), can redirect infatuation to any role of his choosing. *'Twilight Fan' F: Another poor soul that was caught in the Twilight craze. Became extremely self obsessed and may redirect one action targeting her to another player. Queen Bees: Manage to infatuate 8 male students (including hooligans). Have BTSC. Being overly famous, all Queen Bees will be outed if they get suspended. *'Queen Bee' F: Can post 2 RIDs a night, targeting male students. If correct, the student will be infatuated with her. Only she will know who is infatuated with her. If targeted for suspension, a random infatuated student will sacrifice himself for her. *'Head Cheerleader' F: Can distract a student and block his/her ability. Will assume the Queen Bee’s role on top of her own should the Queen Bee be suspended. *'School Idol' F: Will find out the gender of students visiting her at night.Will assume the Queen Bee’s role on top of her own should the Head Cheerleader be suspended but only allowed 1 RID per night. When investigated will appear as a random normal student. Host's Summary Winning Faction Indies: *Abhisk - School Idol *Riranor - Head Cheerleader *RainThinker - Queen Bee Goodies: *Clozo - Computer Geek *Underground Dan - Gay Kid *Limeliam - Class President *RPGBully - School Paper Editor *Eeeeep - School Genius *Mekal - Goth *Phaze - Drum Major *Kathleen - Class VP *Reaymond - Twilight Fan *Andromeda - Smart Blonde *Social Darwin - Jock *Joe's Student - Anime Otaku Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Hosts: GMaster479 & scsw #Clozo - Computer Geek - Lynched D8 #Abhisk - School Idol #Riranor (Peace*out)- Head Cheerleader #Underground Dan - Gay Kid - Killed N8 by Hooligans #Limeliam - Class President - Lynched D4 #RPGBully - School Paper Editor - Killed N6 by Hooligans #Eeeeep - School Genius - Killed N9 by Hooligans #Mekal - Goth - Lynched D2 #Phaze - Drum Major - Killed N3 by Hooligans #Amberrock - Vandal - Lynched D5 #Kathleen (Blue of thout) - Class VP #Reaymond - Twilight Fan - Killed N1 by Hooligans #Andromeda - Smart Blonde #Social Darwin - Jock - Killed N4 by Hooligans #RainThinker (Prince_Marth85) - Queen Bee - Lynched D6 #Prof. Templeton - Snitch - Lynched D3 #Magic_luver101 - School Bully - Lynched D7 #Joe's Student - Anime Otaku - Killed N5 by Hooligans #Grey Cells - Rich Kid - Lynched D9 Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 4 Category:Games